Intervention Earth (audio)
Intervention Earth est un épisode de la série audio ''Gallifrey, produite par Big Finish Productions, paru après la saison 6. Synopsis de l'éditeur Times change… Romana is approaching her final term of office, and hopes to leave her world in a state of peace and harmony. Narvin is concerned about the implementation of a controversial Precog programme, one that seeks to predict the Time Lords’ future. Ace is an operative for the Celestial Intervention Agency, having learned the art of interference from one of the best… And somewhere, across the stars, an ancient force is stirring: one of the Time Lords’ greatest heroes is returning to our universe. But he may also prove to be their greatest threat. When the history of Earth is threatened, and an ancient conspiracy reaches the heart of Time Lord government, can even Romana’s closest allies truly be trusted? Time will tell… but by then, it may already be too late. : Les temps changent... : Romana approche de la fin de son mandat, et espère laisser son monde dans un état de paix et d'harmonie. Narvin est préoccupé par le développement du très controversé programme Precog, qui permettrait de prédire le futur des Seigneurs du Temps. Ace est membre de la Celestial Intervention Agency, ayant apprit l'art d'interférer auprès de l'un des meilleurs... : Et quelque part, loin dans les étoiles, une force ancienne est en mouvement: l'un des plus grands héros des Seigneurs du Temps est de retour dans notre univers. Mais il peut s'avérer être également leur plus grande menace. : Lorsque l'histoire de la Terre est menacée, et un ancien complot atteint le cœur du gouvernement des Seigneurs du Temps, les alliés les plus proches de Romana sont-ils toujours dignes de confiance? : Le temps nous le dira... Mais alors, il sera peut-être trop tard. Casting * Romana - Juliet Landau * Ace - Sophie Aldred * Narvin - Seán Carlsen * Omega - Stephen Thorne * Lukas - Scott Arthur * Rexx - Gyles Brandreth * Tauras - Daniel Brocklebank * Vale Endrogan - Laura Doddington * Sol - Rachel Atkins * Min - Toby Longworth * Merkis - Andrew Pepper * Irving Braxiatel - Miles Richardson (non crédité) Informations * L'éclat de Pandak se trouve sur Gallifrey. * Les Seigneurs du Temps ont un bureau extérieur sur Nekkistan. * Narvin a dîné dans le palais d'Arcadia avec une délégation de Sunari. Références * Ace n'a aucun souvenir de son arrivée sur Gallifrey, mais suppose que le Docteur y est pour quelque chose (AUDIO: UNIT: Dominion, The New Adventures of Bernice Summerfield). * Ace mentionne le circuit caméléon de son TARDIS lorsqu'elle dit qu'il ne ressemble pas à "une vieille cabine de police". Elle a obtenu son TARDIS légalement, contrairement au Docteur qui l'a volé (DW: An Unearthly Child, ''AUDIO: ''The Beginning, etc). * Des sociétés secrètes sur Gallifrey sont dédiées à la vénération de Rassilon, Omega et l'Autre (RN: Lungbarrow). * Hedin était considéré comme un martyr par les Adhérents d'Ohm (DW: Arc of Infinity). * Il est fait référence à perte de pouvoir des Seigneurs du Temps et à la destruction de Gallifrey (DW: The End of the World, etc) * Ace dit que la Main d'Omega l'a un jour aidé a battre une escouade de Daleks dans les années 60 (DW: Remembrance of the Daleks). Notes * Cette histoire a été enregistrée les 6 et 25 juillet 2014 à The Moat Studios. * Scott Handcock décrit cet épisode comme "Des Seigneurs du Temps rencontrant 24 heures chrono. * La première partie est sortie gratuitement dans un podcast le 21 janvier 2015. * Cette histoire introduit de nombreux changements dans la série, avec notamment la nouvelle incarnation de Romana introduite dans ''Renaissance ''qui remplace ici Romana II. La série a également droit à un nouveau thème composé par Neil Gardner. Lien externe * Page officielle de ''Intervention Earth sur bigfinish.com. en:Intervention Earth (audio story) Catégorie:Épisodes audio de Gallifrey Catégorie:Histoires se déroulant sur Gallifrey Catégorie:Épisodes audio avec Romana